This project investigates the ability of hypertonic solutions, glucocorticoids, protease inhibitors and lidocaine to limit ischemic damage to the myocardium. The effect of these agents is tested in sham operated, drug treated and vehicle treated cats. Myocardial ischemia is induced in anesthetized cats subjected to circumflex artery ligation.